Friendship or Love
by Kayerth
Summary: Yui is actually in love with Miaka?What will Tamahome do with one new rival?Also,Tamahome found out that he's just a character in a book.Can he take the truth?What will become of the relationship between Tamahome and Miaka?And Miaka found out tat she luv.
1. Chapter One

Title: Friendship or Love?

Author: Kay

Anime series: Fushigi Yuugi

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi. Watase-sensei does. I'm just using her characters to create a fic that's all

Genre: Umm... Romance???

Summary: Actually Miaka is the one Yui loves... Tamahome found out that he's a character in a book... A made-up one... Well, sorta... How will he react??? What will he do???

Pairings: I haven't thought of it yet... Gomen... Gomen... It will be either Miaka x Tamahome or Miaka x Yui... I guess...

Status: Incomplete

Chapter One  
  
'Yui. It's not me whom you wanted, isn't it? It's Miaka, right?' Tamahome ask Yui. He's been thinking this thing many times and finally can come to a conclusion when he coincidently met Yui in the town.  
  
'Wha... What?' Yui was quite surprised by what Tamahome had said. 'Tamahome, do you have any idea what you're talking about? Why would I, the priestess of Seiryu, want Miaka, the priestess of Suzaku? Why would I want my enemy? You're stupid, Tamahome. Jumping to stupid conclusions like that.'  
  
I'm not stupid, and I'm not jumping to conclusions. I can see that you want Miaka. You want her because you-'  
  
'Oh yeah, that's right.' Yui interrupt Tamahome's talk. 'You're right. I want Miaka. I want her so that I can kill her. So that she can vanish from this world and I can successfully summon Seiryu.'  
  
'You're lying' Tamahome said firmly.  
  
'Wha... What?' Yui was confused by what he meant.  
  
'The real reason you want Miaka is not because you hate her. It's because you love her, isn't it? You love Miaka, didn't you?'  
  
'Ta...tamahome, do you even know what you're talking about? Why in the world would I love my enemy? You must be crazy.' Yui starts walking away.  
  
'It's because you don't see Miaka as your enemy.'  
  
Yui stopped. 'Then, what do I see her as? Why would I want to fight against her if I love her?' Yui face Tamahome.  
  
'It's because you know that if she summon Suzaku, the two of you will be separated, and Miaka and I will be together. On the other hand, if you summon Seiryu, you can have the both of you back in the world where the both of you came from, isn't it?'  
  
There was a long pause. Finally, Yui spoke up.  
  
'Hmm... Very clever of you, Tamahome.' Yui smiled. 'Yes. I do love Miaka, and I won't let you have her.' Yui stare at Tamahome.  
  
'But you don't have to be the Priestess of Suzaku to be with Miaka. You can come with us.' Tamahome tried to persuade Yui. Then he said in a soft tone, 'though I very much hate it to have a new rival by the side of the one I love that is...'  
  
'Tamahome... It's easier said than done. I can't just quit now. I just can't.' Tears begin filling Yui's eyes. 'Do you know what the consequences are? I doubt Miaka would not wish to leave this world after she has summoned Suzaku, and I'm the one who is going to do it... Tamahome, you watch it. I'm going to bring Miaka back to our own world after I've summoned Seiryu, and I mean it!' Yui ran away.  
  
'Yui, wait!' Tamahome call out as he chases Yui. 'Yui. The both of you needn't go back to your world! You needn't to, Miaka too. The both of you can just stay here. Yui!'  
  
Yui stopped. 'Stay here? Tamahome, you must be kidding. What do you know about our world? You're just a character in a book!'  
  
'A what? A character...in...a book...'There was a long pause. 'Yui, a character you say, in a book... Can you explain?'  
  
Yui look away. She felt that she shouldn't have said the last sentence, but what done is done. She turn and run away..  
  
'Yui! Wait! Tell me what you mean?' Tamahome chase Yui but was stopped by Suboshi.  
  
'Warrior of Suzaku, Tamahome. I think your conversation has finished... Go back now or I'll kill you right here...' Suboshi said in an unfriendly way.  
  
Tamahome had no choice but to go look for Miaka.  
  
A character in a book? Tamahome thought. Is she crazy or something? Doesn't a book is something that contains stories? What is she talking about? This world is actually a book? Better stop thinking and look for Miaka... Hey maybe Miaka know the truth...  
  
Tamahome stopped thinking and went to find Miaka and Nuriko.

End of Chapter One  
  
Minna-san...Ogenki-des? My second fic... Still not very nice though... Sigh... At first I thought this would be a one shot fic but as I write on, I find that one shot may not be enough... I'm currently still working on some other fics so it may take quite some time to finish this... Gomenasai... But dun worry... I will try to quickly finish this... It's holiday now so never mind... Ja ne... Arigatou gozaimasta...


	2. Chapter Two

Short summary: Oh mi gosh... Miaka found out that she actually love Nuriko... What does she do??? Does Nuriko love her too???

* * *

Chapter Two  
  
Meanwhile, over at the other side, Miaka and Nuriko were waiting for Tamahome to appear when they heard a loud growling sound from behind. Both of them turn behind and saw a beast-like guy who doesn't seem friendly to them. Nuriko sensed danger. The beast turns towards an old man and jump on him. It then tore off the arm of an old man using only its teeth. This startled the villagers, as well as Nuriko and Miaka. Not able to suppress her fear, Miaka screamed out. Everyone began running away. The area there was in a chaos with everyone trying to escape and keep their lives...  
  
Nuriko and Miaka wanted to run too but were stopped by the beast. Nuriko walk in front of Miaka to protect her. Miaka saw Nuriko's movement and know what he was going to do. He is going to protect his Miko, even if it means risking his life. Miaka don't want this to happen. She doesn't want anyone to risk their lives just for her. She'd hate the idea of it. Not wanting Nuriko to risk his life, Miaka tried to stop him but can't. Nuriko won't listen to his Miko. He says that protecting Miaka is his duty. For some reasons, Miaka's heart began beating faster at the sight of Nuriko protecting her.  
  
The fight was tough. Nuriko is a good fighter with tremendous strength but the beast is not bad too. Later did they know that the beast is actually one of the seven Seiryu Warriors, Ashitare. Ashitare, with his huge hands, tries grabbing Nuriko but failed, as Nuriko caught hold of Ashitare's hands and throw him to a side. Ashitare then got angry and tries hitting Nuriko but he missed. He tries again for the second time and this time he hits Nuriko, leaving quite a deep wound on Nuriko's arm. Miaka saw this and quickly run up to Ashitare and give him a kick. Ashitare doesn't felt any pain though, instead, anger aroused in him. Miaka saw his face and knew that she should quickly run but can't as wherever she goes, Ashitare always block her way.  
  
Nuriko saw this and quickly run to help Miaka. He run towards Ashitare and pushed him out of the way, then he grab hold of Miaka's hand and try to escape but Ashitare once again, had blocked their way. Nuriko try to think of a way, and then suddenly, he remembered the fire signal that Chiriko had past it to them earlier on. Quickly, he took out the fire signal, aims it at Ashitare and fires it at him. Ashitare felt pain as the shot hits one of his eyes. Ashitare groan in pain. Blood came out from his injured eye. He glared at Nuriko, then to Miaka, and back to Nuriko. After that, he runs away.  
  
Nuriko and Miaka both gave a sigh of relieve. Miaka saw the wound on Nuriko's arm then quickly hurry him to sit down on a near-by bench. Miaka felt guilty for always be the one being protected. She doesn't want any one to get hurt because of her. 'Nuriko,' she started. 'Are you alright? I'm sorry I got you hurt.' Miaka look down at her knees. She dare not look at Nuriko in his face as she felt guilty for having him to get hurt.  
  
Nuriko look at her. He knew Miaka felt bad at it. He tried to think of something to say that will comfort her. 'Don't feel bad about it, Miaka. It is my duty as a Warrior of the Suzaku Warrior to protect you. As long as I'm still alive, I'll always protect you even if it means risking out my life.' Nuriko paused for awhile. 'Anyway, look. This injury is not that serious. I can still move my arm around.' Nuriko starts swinging his arm.  
  
'Nuriko, stop it. Your injury might get serious,' Miaka panics.  
  
'Heiki... Heiki... This small wound is nothing...' Nuriko replied. 'Anyway, if I can't even endure this small pain, how can I protect you in the future?'  
  
Miaka then realizes something. Nuriko has changed. He really has changed, turning more onto the male side. She wonders what had caused him to change. 'Umm... Nuriko... What happen to you?' Miaka just had to clarify this thing.' You've changed! Ooh... What happen to your girlish side?? Did you take the wrong medicine? Ate the wrong food?'  
  
Nuriko was surprised by what Miaka had just said. He thought for a while. Indeed. Nuriko has changed, and he knows the reason why. 'Well, everyone changes.' Nuriko replied.  
  
'Huh? Is it because you cut your hair?' Miaka asks. 'Why do you cut your hair anyway?'  
  
'Nani? No. That's not it. One doesn't change by cutting their hair... It's because... You really want to know?' Nuriko asks.  
  
'Yes.' Miaka nods her head.  
  
'Well, the reason is...' Nuriko paused for a while as she leans her forehead against Miaka's. Miaka blushed as he does this because Nuriko's face is so close to hers. 'The reason is...?' Miaka asks again.  
  
'The reason is... Oh, forget it. You needn't need to know the reason at all. It makes no difference anyway...' Nuriko smiles at Miaka.  
  
'Oh, alright.' Miaka says. Strange. Miaka thought. Why won't he tell me? I thought we always tell each other our secrets... Hm... Masaka... He found a girl whom he loves? It can't be... Isn't the person he love is Hotohori? Hm... Miaka began frowning as she thinks hard, and Nuriko noticed it.  
  
'What's wrong, Miaka? Are you hungry?' Nuriko asks her.  
  
'Uh? Oh. It's nothing... I was just thinking...' Miaka replies.  
  
'Thinking? Of what?'  
  
'Nothing, just a casual thought.' Then Miaka thought she should ask Nuriko about his feelings. 'Nuriko, do you still love Hotohori?'  
  
'Nani?' Nuriko looks puzzled.  
  
'I mean, you said you are getting over your girlish side, then what about Hotohori? Don't you love him anymore?'  
  
Nuriko then suddenly remember about Hotohori. 'Oh yeah! Of course I still want to be with His Highness everyday. Which woman can be as loyal as me towards him?' As he says this, Nuriko went to his own world, fantasizing about Hotohori.  
  
'Forget I asked.' Miaka says, sweat drops.  
  
Nuriko look at her. 'Huh? I was just kidding, you know...'  
  
'Eh? Just kidding? You mean you've totally give up on Hotohori? But why?' Miaka was surprised that Nuriko said those words.  
  
'Why? It's because of no reasons...' This puzzled Miaka more.  
  
'Nuriko... Do you...have someone that you love now?' Miaka asks.  
  
'Nani?'  
  
'It's because you can actually give up Hotohori.' Miaka said.  
  
'Sa... I don't know whether I love her or not but I know I don't dislike her. She is quite funny sometimes, and very pretty and cute.' Nuriko says. Miaka noticed that Nuriko turn looks very gentle as he describes the one he loves, and this hurts her.  
  
'I see...' That was all Miaka could say. So he does have someone he loves... Who could it be? I don't remember seeing him with any girl before... Then Miaka asks, 'Then are the both of you together now?'  
  
Miaka waits for his reply. 'I don't think so...' Nuriko said. 'She seems to have a boyfriend already, so I'm just standing behind her, protecting her...'  
  
'Nuriko... Sorry...that I asked.' Miaka apologizes.  
  
'It's okay, Miaka' Nuriko says. 'Anyway, I intend to just protect her.'  
  
'Nuriko...' Miaka say again. 'If you truly love that person, you should go after her. She just has a boyfriend, that's all, right? That's mean she even got married yet. Even though she's engaged, you still have the chance to chase her. So don't give up. I'm sure that girl you love will accept you so long as you are truly sincere.' Miaka heart aches as she spoke these words. She knew she loves Nuriko but she still says all these things.  
  
'Miaka... Do you really think so?' Nuriko asks.  
  
'Hm? Yes, of course.' Miaka manage a smile.  
  
There was a pause. 'Then Miaka,' Nuriko said, kneeling down in front of her, and holding her hand. 'will you accept my feelings for you?'  
  
'Eh?' Miaka blushed, with her heart thumping faster and faster.  
  
'Aishiteru, Miaka... I've loved you ever since a long time ago, and I truly love you... Dakara, will you accept my feelings?'  
  
Upon hearing this, Miaka felt happy and touched. So much that she felt tears forming in her eyes. 'Yes... Yes... Nuriko... I love you too...' Miaka started crying. Nuriko stands up and hugs Miaka, Miaka do the same.

* * *

End of Chapter Two  
  
Regards to all you readers... I'm Kay... Whet do you think of my fic? Somehow I think the ending of this chapter is not very nice... Sigh But dun worry... There this is not the end... Sate to... Who do you prefer Miaka to be with??? Is it Yui, Tamahome, or Nuriko??? Or maybe you readers would prefer to be alone... Feel free to email me your ideas about who you want Miaka to be with... Ja n e... 


End file.
